1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection apparatus, and more particularly to a droplet ejection apparatus including a nozzle surface cleaning apparatus which wipes a nozzle surface with a wiping member having absorbency.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a recording operation is carried out continuously in an inkjet recording apparatus, ink adheres and accumulates in the vicinity of the nozzles and blockages occur in the nozzles. Hence, in an inkjet recording apparatus, cleaning of the nozzle surface is carried out periodically.
In general, the cleaning of the nozzle surface is performed by wiping the nozzle surface with a blade or ink absorbing body after subjecting the nozzle surface to a wet state.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-142450 discloses a method of cleaning a nozzle surface in which a nozzle surface is wiped with a wiping member having absorbency after removing ink from the nozzle surface with a non-contact-type ink receiving member. However, this method has a drawback in that the ink on the nozzle surface cannot be removed completely because the ink receiving member does not make contact with the nozzle surface. In particular, if a liquid repelling treatment is not applied on the whole of the nozzle surface, then there is a drawback in that the liquid adhering to the portion where no liquid repelling treatment is applied cannot be removed (in the region not applied with a liquid repelling treatment, the angle of contact of the ink is small, the ink wets and spreads, and therefore the ink does not make contact with the non-contact ink receiving member and the ink cannot be removed). Therefore, a drawback arises in that, if the nozzle surface is subsequently wiped with a wiping member having absorbency, the wiping member absorbs an excessive amount of ink, the absorption capability of the wiping member declines, and wiping residue occurs.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 03-262646 discloses a method in which a nozzle arrangement region is swept with a first cleaning member constituted of a blade member and the periphery of the nozzle arrangement region is swept with a second cleaning member constituted of a blade member. However, if the nozzle surface is swept with the blade member having no absorbency, then soiled ink is pressed inside the nozzles, and hence there is a drawback in that preliminary ejection must be performed after sweeping. Furthermore, if a liquid repelling treatment is applied on the nozzle surface, then there is a drawback in that the liquid repelling treatment surface is rubbed by the blade member and becomes worn.